


Lovely Black

by visbs88



Category: Claymore
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Introspection, Pre-Canon, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'era il nero di un abisso nei suoi occhi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Black

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Lovely Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765751) by [visbs88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88)



**Contest:**[I Significati Nascosti dei Film di Miyazaki](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/d/10876178/I-Significati-Nascosti-dei-Film-di-Miyazaki-Contest-a-Pacchetti-Multifandom-Original-/discussione.aspx) indetto da Nikij sul forum di Efp.

**Pacchetto & Tema: **Il mio Vicino Totoro – Amore.

**Note:** tornare nel fandom di Claymore mi fa sempre piacere ^^ ringrazio la giudice del concorso per avermi dato la possibilità di scrivere questa raccolta di quattro drabble (100 parole precise ciascuna secondo il mio contatore) su Dauph e Riful. Nella prima si ipotizza un loro primo incontro dopo essersi Risvegliati, nelle seguenti il sorgere di qualche naturale dubbio, nella quarta un tentativo di scioglimento. Scrivendo ho fatto riferimento quasi inconsciamente a [questo speciale](http://hastareader.com/slide/reader/read/claymore/it/23/125/5/page/1) del manga, che non credo sia già uscito in Italia, ma non è spoiler. A proposito: sono allergica alla nostra trasposizione del nome di “Daf”, preferisco l'inglese “Dauph”; e a dispetto di quello che possono scrivere nel manga italiano per me Easley è scritto così e non “Easlay”. Non si tratta quindi di errori, ma di scelte consapevoli. Detto questo, vi auguro buona lettura, grazie in anticipo a chi passerà ^^

  


__ ****

**Lovely Black.**

  
  


_ 1\. Second first seight  
_

C'era il nero di un abisso nei suoi occhi.

C'erano il buio e il mostro nel suo corpicino esile, il sospetto e il pericolo nel suo sguardo. C'era il bianco della falsa purezza su quel viso, lo spettro di un'infanzia mai vissuta.

Forse, nascosti sotto l'argento, c'erano sempre stati – forse Dauph li aveva già visti e per questo non ebbe paura.

Sapeva soltanto che per lui nulla era cambiato: _lei era lei, solo lei, ancora lei_.

Le tese una mano in una muta preghiera, perché non era bravo a parlare.

L'attimo dopo, c'era l'illusione della gioia, nel suo sorriso.  


_ 2\. Heart  
_

Nutrirsi era un impulso naturale, la manifestazione della bestialità, la lama che recideva ogni filo col passato.

Non provava disgusto per se stesso e nemmeno per lei. Solo trovare il cuore, scavando nel petto e nelle viscere umane, faceva affiorare strane domande, che minavano le certezze.

Si diceva che dovessero aver perso il loro, risvegliando lo Yoma e mutandosi in esso. Dauph, però, sapeva che c'era ancora qualcosa che batteva in lui. Lo sentiva, guardando Riful.

Non c'era spiegazione, o lui non era abbastanza intelligente da trovarla. C'era solo la confusione d'essere demone e volerle stare vicino al tempo stesso.  


_ 3\. In a mirror  
_

– Un bel bagno è quello che ti ci vuole, sai?

Lei per prima entrò nell'acqua limpida del lago. Lui grugnì e fissò il proprio riflesso, sulla superficie di quello specchio piatto e terso.

Tutto quello, anche tutto quello era solo la pallida imitazione di una realtà umana di cui non facevano più parte, come il loro aspetto? Il sentimento era oscura verità o bellissima menzogna? Perché, realmente, proseguivano verso ovest insieme? Perché non da soli?

– Credo di sentirmi libera, così.

Anche Riful si guardava. Non doveva riferirsi a ciò che lui stava pensando, ma forse aveva comunque ragione.  


_ 4\. Meant to be  
_

Lei diceva solo parole intelligenti, sensate, taglienti. Lui nient'altro che suoni ottusi.

– La luna ti sembra romantica? – le chiese in una notte stellata.

– Sciocchezze. Piantala con queste stupidaggini, o mi cerco un altro uomo. Certo Easley non parla mai così.

Eppure lei era con lui, non con il potente Re del Nord.

Erano sempre stati loro, dal primo istante. Lei lo feriva e lui lo accettava. Lui non era speciale, ma lei l'aveva scelto.

Mostri che si tenevano per mano, che non volevano dividersi, che non l'avrebbero mai fatto.

Infine, Dauph si convinse: era ancora, semplicemente, amore.


End file.
